Media devices, such as a set top box, are configured to receive media content events from a broadcasting system. Non-limiting examples of media content events include movies, news programs, sporting events, serial comedies and/or dramas, and other program events that are communicated to the media device by a program service provider over the broadcasting system. Non-limiting examples of broadcasting systems include satellite systems, cable or other wire-based systems, or over the air (OTA) broadcasting systems.
The media content events are communicated to the media device in the form of content streams. The media content event may then be provided to a viewer in a continuous, streaming manner and/or the media content events may be stored by a user in a digital video recorder (“DVR”).
Media devices are also configured to receive media content events through an on demand system. An on demand system, for example, allows for the transmission of media content events to a media device based on a request by a user. However in some cases, the on-demand system is not able to provide media content events for requesting media devices. In these cases the on-demand system is generally low and/or out of available. The on-demand system may be low on bandwidth because it is transmitting media content events to a large quantity of media devices. In such cases the requesting media devices must wait or is unable to receive the selected media content event.
Prior art systems may employ multiple on demand systems and/or geographically positioned on-demand systems. However both of these solutions are very expensive without guarantees that the aforementioned bandwidth problem will be solved. Accordingly, there is a need for on-demand systems that can provide media content events without a loss of bandwidth.